hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado outbreak of April 7-9, 2020
the 'Tornado outbreak of April 7-9, 2020 '''was a significant and historic tornado outbreak which impacted portions of the midwestern and southeastern United States on April 7, 8, and 9, 2020. The outbreak also produced unprecedented flash flooding in the Chicagoland area on April 7. Meteorological history April 7 - On the morning of April 7, a storm system entered the midwestern United States, the intense storm system began to produce supercells over the upper Great Lakes during the mid-morning hours, and a high risk was introduced in the 1630 outlook. As the supercells moved southeast, the first tornado watch of the day was issued at 1701 for southern Wisconsin and northern Illinois. A high risk of flash flooding was also in place for the region. The watch was a PDS tornado watch, noting the possibility for "Several tornadoes, a few intense and long-track". CAPE levels continued to indicate a major tornado outbreak was on the horizon, with CAPE levels reaching upwards of 4500-5000 J/kg, and in the 2000 outlook, the Storm Prediction Center introduced a 45% + significant chance of tornadoes for much of northern and central Indiana. Widespread violent tornadoes were noted as a possibility in the outlook. At 2056, tornado watch #122 was issued for much of Indiana, it was the third ever watch with a >95% chance of all hazards. By 2130, a intense line of tornadic thunderstorms had entered northern Indiana, producing the strongest tornado of the outbreak at 2213 near Warsaw, Indiana. The tornado had a estimated peak wind gust of 291 mph as it moved through northern Warsaw. The tornado was rated a EF-5 on the Enhanced Fujita Scale. As the cells entered northwestern Ohio at around 0130, they weakened to a lower tornado threat and a higher wind and hail threat. The high risk for tornadoes was discontinued in the 0100 outlook, however a maximum wind and hail risk of 60% + continued to exist. The supercells congealed into a derecho around 0245 and moved through much of Ohio and later on the Mid-Atlantic early that morning, producing widespread wind gusts of 80-90 mph. New York City recorded a record high wind gust of 117 mph at 0548 with the derecho as it moved offshore, knocking out power to NYC. April 8 - On the morning of April 8, a unstable atmosphere existed across the Tennessee Valley and far lower Ohio Valley, with dew points as high as 75°F as well as CAPE values as high as 3500 J/kg, the Storm Prediction Center, anticipating the possibility of several discrete supercells developing, issued a moderate risk for the Tennessee Valley region for specifically tornadoes, with a enhanced risk of wind and slight risk of hail. At 1702, tornado watch #129 was issued for much of Kentucky, southern Indiana, southern Illinois and western (and middle) Tennessee. The watch was a Particularly Dangerous Situation (PDS) watch, primarily to due to very unstable environment. By 1845, supercells began to develop in the enhanced risk area, and moved east, producing the first tornado of the day at 1901 near Clifton, Tennessee. The tornado caused significant damage to Clifton, with some EF4 damage occurring. The second strongest tornado of the outbreak touched down at 2007 near Pasquo, Tennessee. The tornado caused extensive damage in the southern Nashville metropolitan area. The tornado was rated a EF5 on the Enhanced Fujita Scale due to damage caused in Berry Hill, Tennessee that suggested winds of 286 mph. Another EF5 devastated Jasper, Tennessee around 2057. Damage suggested winds of 254 mph as it entered Jasper. The final violent tornado of the day was a low-end EF5 which impacted Dalton, Georgia around 2143. According to NWS analysis, the tornado was produced by the same cell which produced the Jasper tornado, and was possibly the same tornado as the Jasper tornado. Damage indicated winds of 211 mph at the Dalton tornado's worse, making it a low-end EF5. The tornado lifted at 2207. The supercells continued eastward and merged into a squall line as they entered western North Carolina and upstate South Carolina. The moderate risk was discontinued in the 0100 outlook. April 8, 2020 was one of the few days on record with more than one F5/EF5 tornado. April 9 - On the morning of April 9, a environment similar to that of January 22, 2017 existed across much of Florida and the southeast, with dew points as high as 80°F as well as CAPE values as high as 5000 J/kg. This warranted the SPC to issue a high risk in the 1300 outlook as a progressive derecho entered the high risk area and began to break up. The entire state of Florida was placed under a high risk due to the extensive tornado threat, and the first tornado of the day touched down at 1337 near Elba, Alabama. The tornado was rated EF2 due to damages in Elba. The SPC issued tornado watch #135 at 1358 for all of Florida, southeastern Alabama, southern and central Georgia, and southeastern South Carolina. The watch was a PDS watch due to the high tornado and wind threat. By 1600, a major tornado outbreak was underway in the southeast, the first tornado emergency of the day was issued for Tallahassee as a EF4 tornado approached the area. A strong EF3 tornado took a path similar to the 1962 Valdosta tornado as a violent supercell tracked northeast. At 1745-1750, the city of Thomasville, Georgia was devastated by a violent EF4 tornado. The tornado that would have the highest confirmed wind gust of the outbreak touched down at 1801 about 10 miles southwest of Augusta, Georgia. At 1809, a doppler-on-wheels confirmed a peak wind gust of 231.6 mph with the high-end EF4 tornado as it decimated the unit, killing a cameraman and heavily injuring the other passenger and driver. The National Weather Service in Columbia briefly rated the tornado a EF5 with winds of 245 mph due to the damage caused to the unit, however, it was later on downgraded to a EF4 with winds of 195 mph. The tornado devastated Augusta at around 1820. Meanwhile, one of the strongest tornadoes to ever impact Florida touched down near Green Pond, in between Tampa and Orlando at 1827. The tornado would go on to devastate the Orlando area later that afternoon as a high-end EF4 tornado. The cells towards the southern half of Florida were generally weaker, with the only violent tornado being a low-end EF4 near Fort Myers, Florida at 1901. As a more stable environment went into place later that afternoon, the high risk was discontinued for much of Florida at 2000, however remained in place across the panhandle and parts of Georgia and South Carolina. The 45% chance of tornadoes was also lowered to a 30% chance. By 2100, the cells had mostly weakened, and a short-term tornado watch was issued at 2117, the last of the outbreak. The cells moved off the shore around 2200. The outbreak had mostly ended by 0100. Non-tornadic effects Mexico-Peru, Indiana hailstorm On April 7, a damaging hailstorm impacted the community of Mexico, Indiana. The hailstorm damaged every car and house in the community, the largest hailstone ever recorded in the state of Indiana also fell in Mexico, at a record 5.02 inches. The storm continued to cause extensive hail damage in Peru, with a 4.93 inch hailstone falling on a car in Peru. The hailstorm caused $17.66 billion in damages, making it one of the costliest hailstorms on record. Allegheny National Forest derecho On April 7, a derecho caused extensive damage across northern Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania and New York. It caused $15.87 billion in damages, most of it in Allegheny National Forest in north central Pennsylvania. It was one of the costliest derechos to ever strike Pennsylvania. Carolinas derecho On April 8, a significant derecho struck portions of Tennessee, Georgia, North Carolina and South Carolina. ''This part is a WIP. Aftermath In the aftermath, the states of Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama and Florida were placed under states of emergencies due to the tornadoes and flooding. Historic flooding impacted the Chicagoland area, with almost $450 million in damages occurring in that area alone from the flooding and 2020 Chicago tornadoes. Category:Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes